


Of Wolf and Man

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Star Wars AUs [21]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Creepy Snoke (Star Wars), Eventual Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren, Evil Snoke, Horror, M/M, POV Kylo Ren, POV Poe Dameron, Snoke Being a Dick, Werewolf Hunter Poe Dameron, Werewolf Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe Dameron is a werewolf hunter assigned to track down the notorious werewolf Kylo Ren — but as he gets on the case, he finds not all is as it seems.





	1. Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Fic title from the Metallica song. Great song.

  
It’s around the campfire that they tell stories about the werewolf hunters.

  
“These people are not like us,” Snoke says. “Indeed, they are killers to the core. When we kill, we kill to survive. They kill for the sport of it.” His voice rumbles through the campfire, and the other wolves listen in, transfixed. Kylo listens. The Pack Leader is as always, wise to the way of things. He’s known that ever since he ran away all these years ago. “Should you run across them, show no mercy, for they will show you none.”

  
Kylo cannot disagree. It has been five years since he ran away at eighteen, when he simply could not take his parents fighting anymore. Even as he listens in, he promises that should he ever come across one of the hunters, he shall be prepared. More than prepared, actually. He will be vigilant.

  
***

  
It’s the next day that Poe Dameron, werewolf hunter, gets his newest assignment: to track down the werewolf known as Kylo Ren.

  
Poe’s heard of Kylo Ren before, of course. The black-furred wolf that’s almost become notorious in their circles of things. He just didn’t think he would get a chance to hunt him. Poe isn’t one who likes killing, but he does whatever he can if only to keep his town safe.

  
So he heads out. Question is, he thinks, where to begin.

  
***

  
“After all these years, your mother’s finally found you.” Snoke says.

  
They sit in Snoke’s private house on Milara Drive, and Kylo can’t help but feel a familiar kind of grief that he brushes away immediately. “She means nothing to me,” he says.

  
“So you say. But even you, my protégé…you have never faced such a test.”

  
“By the grace of your training I will not be swayed.” Kylo knows that it’s the case. He is, after all, strong of mind as well as body, and he will not be seduced.

  
“We shall see,” Snoke rumbles. “We shall see.”


	2. Wolf and Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Werewolf and hunter come face to face, though they don’t know it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yes, Diego is Poe’s alias. I figured we’d clarify that before we began.

In any event, a werewolf hunter coming to town is big news, at least for the werewolves. Kylo can’t say that he has seen a werewolf hunter up close, at least not before. It isn’t until Kylo is at the store one day buying groceries for the pack that he runs into the man — a handsome young Latino man.

  
He isn’t just handsome, Kylo observes. He is outright beautiful. Kylo can’t help but observe his deep brown eyes, his curly black hair, his skin that reminds Kylo of the light of a harvest moon.

  
“Lost?“ the man says. Even his voice is pleasant to listen to, a soft, mellifluous sound.

  
“Not really,” Kylo says. “You?”

  
“A bit. This is all new to me too. I just moved into town.”

  
“Watch your step. It’s not a place you step into lightly.”

  
“Figured that. I’m Diego, by the way. Diego Bey.”

  
“Nice to meet you.” And inside, Kylo can’t help but panic. How can he even begin to come up with a suitable alias? He can’t use that atrocity of a name he had been born with. “I’m Jason. Jason Paterson.”

  
“Jason, huh? So, Jason…tell me about this town.”

  
They talk. And it is only at the cashier’s that they have to part, but Kylo is already hoping that they can see one another again.   
Getting back to Milara Drive is no issue. Kylo has been down that road, literally, multiple times before. He knocks on the door, only for Snoke to let him in.

  
There is something about the pack leader that belies the incredible strength he has. He is a powerful werewolf, an experienced fighter who’s seen combat even before Kylo was born. His body is frail and almost twisted but it belies how massive he is in wolf form, as the White Wolf. Even letting Kylo in, Kylo’s eyes are drawn to his twisted hand, bearing scars of when someone purposely burned it as punishment when he was a child. He meets Snoke’s eyes, which are a piercing blue. “You found someone, didn’t you?”

  
“It was only a man,” Kylo says. “We spoke.”  
“Did you?” Snoke’s eyes narrow. “You said nothing of the pack, did you?”

  
“I said nothing.”

  
“Excellent. You know, loyalty is terribly hard to come by these days.” Snoke looks thoughtful, tapping a bony finger against his chin. “I have to say that you impress me every time.”

  
“I do my best.”

  
“And you succeed. _Keep_ succeeding. The man…what did he look like?”

  
Kylo describes the man to him. Snoke taps his chin again. “He does sound familiar. We may have to get acquainted.”

  
“You want to see if he’s a threat?”

  
“Well, considering that your mother finally caught up with you, it’s no stretch to think she brought that man to do her bidding.” Snoke looks thoughtful. “And of course, he would be out to kill you. I doubt a loveless creature like your mother would actually be out to redeem you. There are certain qualities in mothers, and she is found wanting, to say the least.”

  
Kylo cannot say he disagrees.

  
“So we evaluate the man. And from there,” Snoke says, “We find out what is to be done.”


End file.
